Love at First Sight
by EMMETT. Mine. Get It
Summary: Bryce and her friends Sam and Joy are at a caffe they literally run into Kellan Lutz. what will happen
1. First Meeting

**A/N random thought that popped into my head what will happen please R&R**

Hi my name is Bryce Im a senior in college. My bff's and I all go to the same college. We think of ourselves as sisters I of course am the oldest, Sam is the middle child and Joy is the youngest. We were sitting in the caffe across from UC davis ( college I want to go to) then in came OMFG I CANT BELIEVE IT ITS KELLEN LUTZ. *squeel* I cant believe this is happening

"Sam tell me Im not dreaming is that really Kellan Lutz?"

"Huh. Oh yup thats really him wait this is so not fair where is my Jazzy!!!!" while she was in a full blown panic attack(A/N she is in love with Iggy and Jasper Not Jackson Rathbone) I decided I needed a refil. Still in my daze I ran into him and spilled my coffe all over him.

"Shit! Im sorry. God for once could i not be so clumsy." then I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and for a second I was lost in them.

"oh.. I... um really its my fault i was just thinking over how i just dumped my girlfriend." Whoa whoa whoa did I hear that right . I believe I did yes he's single.

"Oh"

"I shouldn't be dumping my personal life on you."

"No it's ok I dont mind but my friends might. Can't you tell their starring at us. I dont even have to look to know their budding in." I said the last four words loud enough so they could hear. Then I heard them leave the table and go outside.

"Well it was nice meeting you ...um"

"Bryce. and sorry for spilling the coffe good thing your wearing a black shirt oh and I wont tell anyone I saw you here Kellan"

"Oh and for a secnd I thought you didn't know who I was" he was now scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me."

"well then nice meeting you" and with that he walked away. God he is so hot but i dont have the guts to ask him out.

I walked outside and saw Sam and Joy trying to look innocent. "Sup" Sam said.

"Nothin the sky. Oh and The fact that you must listen in on my conversation with the hottest man alive."

This time joy answred "Yeah about that we couldn't help it and in my deffence she made me do it. On to another subject so how did it go any way."

"Well I know for a fact now he is single. Other than that nothing happened except for a lot of appologizing."

Kellan's POV

Wow today I am actually escaping the papparazzi. Must be my lucky day, so far no one knows who I am. That or they don't care. Well time to get something. Oof.

"Shit! Im sorry. God for once could I not be so clumsy." I looked down and saw the most beautiful Dark chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen. This girl was curvey, I like That. She had like carmelized skin and had short straight hair, but I think it's actually really curlly. The color of it looked black but in the right lighting you could tell it's just a really dark brown and she had a flawless complection (A/N I don't want to sound cocky but thats's how some people describe me)

"Oh ... I... um it's my fault i was just thinking over how i had just dumped my girlfriend." Shit did I just say that out loud. God what is wrong with me.

"Oh" there was an edge of excitment in her voice.

"I shouldn't be dumping my personal life on you."

"No it's ok I don't mind but my friends might. Can't you tell their starring at us." I looked over her shoulder and sure enough they were starring right at us. "I don't even have to look to know their budding in" she said the last words loud enough so they could hear. They giggled and ran out the door.

"Well it was nice meeting you... um"

"Bryce and sorry for spilling my coffe on you, good thing your wearing a black shirt. Oh and I won't tell anyone I saw you here Kellan" Shit.

"Oh and I thought you didn't know who I was."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Well nice meeting you" and I walked away. I have to look back, just one last look. I saw her outside with her friends she seemed nice and god she was hot.

**A/N what do you think well tell me pleas read and review**


	2. Bad Girlfriend

**A/N This chapter was brought on by my friend Sam who has the son Kellan sings on her IPod and I thought it would be great for this chapter R&R**

Bryce POV

We had just finished our last class and headed back to the apartment.

"So what do you guys want to do tonight?" I asked uterly board. You see ever since we met in seventh grade my friends and I have always finished work in class. we would get mad fun of but we didn't care. less homework the better right?

"Want to go to the club?" That didn't sound too bad concidering what happened yesterday. Lets recap shall we. we were at the caffe. Ran into Kellan Lutz literally. Apologized He left and I looked at his ass.

"sure we should leave at like eight, So what do you guys want for dinner Im buying still?" I also owe Joy money.

"Sushi!!"

"Great idea sam we can have sushi but joy cant memeber she is allergic to fish." Sam Is a little blonde sometimes I swear.

"Hey i know what ur thinking and it's not nice to swear."

"How the hell did-"

"You said it out loud by accident."

"Oh." Ooops.

"Joy what do you want for dinner."

"Panda Express."

"God Ithink Buy the time I'm thrity I will be fully asian. Minus the looks."

"Hey you asked me what I wanted and Panda doesn't serrve fish." she gave sam an evil glare

"What look im sorry but remember your going to die on your birthday because me and Bryce have already planned it and fish is going to be your death" It's true we did say that.

"Well i'm ordering what do you want?" they gave me their orders andwe sat ther playing never have i ever. This game is way more fun than it used to be now that we can legaly drink beer.

So we were drunk and the delivery guy came (A/n I dont think panda actually delivers) He was kinda cute. And man when Sam's drunk she is drunk. She insisted on paying/ flirting with the guy. She kept calling him Iggy but his name tag said Andrew. finally He got out of her death grip he bolted to the car.

"Damn it Sam Why do you have to scare him away!"

"I thought he was Iggy." She said innocently and shrugging her shoulders

well we finished our food and sobered up so we dont get a DUI. As we arrived at the club we gave the keys to the valet. I got out of the car and straightend out my clothes. I was wearing a blue plaid short skirt. With a navy blue silk cami that had sky blue lace embrordering and on my right hand I wore a black leather biker glove. I had fishnet pantie hoes and black Gucci pumps.

Sam was wearing a similar outfit but it was pink and black. And Joy isnt a skirt person. so she wore Black skinny jeans A grey tanktop and over that she wore a white silk button up top that she left unbuttoned.

According to Joy this was supposed to be the best Club in town. we headed in and I immediatley had a full blown panic attack.

"Shit you have got to be kidding me." I said to both of them. Again Kellan Lutz was here. Why the hell does this ave to happen to me?!

"What... Oh well good thing you have already met him so the nerves should be gone." Joy said that like it was common sense.

"I. Thought. You. Knew. Me. It's not that easy you know im obssessed. *Gasp* What if i stutter. even though I have never done such a thing. or he doesn't remember me. There are a million things that could go wrong."

"Whatever why don't you sing a song to him." Wow that was a great idea. Sam is a lot smarter post drunkenness.

"You know me I always Have my IPod."

Kelan's POV

Man that Girl at the caffe sure was something. I needed a drink tonight after all the things on my mind and I decided who better to stay under cover at a bar, than Rob he would get all the attention as always and I could lay low.

"Hey Robby want to go to the bar tonight?"

"Huh What Oh Sorry I cant I'm tied up with Kristen if you catch my drift." Okay ew mental immage I didn't need that mental image. I would rather see Jackson Rathbone streeking across a football field. **(A/N I got that from sam)**

" yawellkgottagobye" I said that so fast it all came out as one word. I really said ya well k gotta go bye.

Guess I'm on my own tonight. I got to the club and no one recognized me. And guess who I saw it was the girl from the caffe. She didn't approach me. it was like she was frozen I decided to break the ice by singing to her well about her and I have the perfect song. and tonight it applied more than ever.

_My Girlfriend's a dick magnet My Girlfriend's gotta have it  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll  
Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell._

I started singing and she looked heart broken, she must not have known that i was talking about her. now i have to make it clear she is the one I'm singing about. i got off the stage and walked over to her and looked her in the eyes and continued.

_  
Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town.  
Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up.  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's  
Comin' back to my place tonite!_

_She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend! _

now she started dancing with me. damn she was hot

__

Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing along.  
Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home  
No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned  
But she's coming back to my place tonite. I say  
No one really knows just how far she's gonna go,  
But I'm gonna find out later tonite

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

Doesn't take her long to make things right.  
But does it make her wrong to  
Have the time of her life. the time of her life  
My girlfriend's a dick magnet My girlfriend's gotta have it

She's a gold digger now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger.  
Futures finished, there it went, savings gone,  
The money spent

_I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly,  
Man she's hot and fixed to be, the future  
Ex-Miss Connolly!_

_her eyes lit up at that last line_

__

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend.  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend._

Bryce's POV

OMFG Kellan just sung to me granted it was a dirty song but it's the thought that counts right?

I was loking deep into his Eyes. I could tell I was blushing a deep shade of red. my cheeks were really hot.

"Now it's my turn" I wispered under my breath but i think he heard me. I was never good at whispering.

I gave the dj my song and grabbed the Mic. I managed to get sam to sing with me she found a really cute guy to dance with his name was Alex. (**A/N As in Alex pettyfer who might play iggy in the maximum ride movie)**

Sam only sang on the chorus or her parts. We decided to start at the bar and surround ourselves with hot guys and pretend to flirt with them

_Groove slam work your back_

_filter that baby bump that track_

_Groove slam work your back _

_filter that baby bump that track_

_groove slam work your back_

_Space cowboy just play that track_

_Gaga in the room so starstruck_

_Cherry cherry cherry cherry boom boom_

this was going to be fun I could tell

_Rollin' up to the club on the weekend_

_Stylin out to the best that your freakin_

_Fantasize on the track that your tweakin_

I went to Kellan and started singing to him rather than about him

_Blow my heart up_

_Put your hands on my waist pull the faider_

_Rune it back with original flavor_

_Queue me up I'm the twelve on your table_

_I'm so starstruck_

I stage fainted into his arms. That got him laughing

_So starstruck baby could you blow my heart up_

_I'm so starstruck_

_Starstruck baby could you blow my heart up_

_I'm so starstruck_

_So starstruck baby could you blow my heart up_

_I'm so starstruck_

_Baby could you blow my heart up_

_Baby now that were alone got a request_

_Would you make me number one on your playlist_

_Got your dirty headphones with the left side on_

_Wanna scratch it back and forth back and forth uhuh_

_Put your hands on my waist pull the faider _

_Run it back with original flavor_

_put the break down first_

_Up into the chorus to the verse rick a rick a reverse_

Now he had his hands on my waist while I was dancing and moving my hips

_So starstruck baby could you blow my heart up_

_I'm so starstruck_

_So starstruck baby could you blow my heart up_

_I'm so starstruck_

_So starstruck baby could you blow my heart up_

_I'm so starstruck_

_Baby could you blow my heart up_

now it was Alex who umped in we needed a guy to rap for us. And surprisingly he was very good

_Hey, lived all my life reall reall is that him_

_I haven't seen here before and she all the big rims_

_It's it like cash flow my baby don't trip_

_Should Shawty say hend over your signature right here_

_Like a justa dotted line and I'm suppossed to sign_

_How she added it up a fanatic and I think it's goin down_

_She's so starstuck the gal all stuck_

_I shoulda had a overdose on too many starbucks_

_Aint neva seen a balla paper that stack taller_

_Stunna soon let the top back on that chevy impala_

_Hummers and all that fully loaded with two ballas_

_What do you call when your shawty with two daughters_

_But thats another chapter slow lover bachelor_

_Idont know me thats part of the baby actor_

_Complete swagger there go the dagger_

_Got what she want shawty happily ever after_

Sam was now dancing with alex and me with Kellan and Joy was there for moral suport drinking a miti cocktail

_I'm so starstruck baby could you blow my heart up_

_I'm so starstruck_

_So starstruck baby could you blow my heart up_

_I'm so starstruck _

_So starstruck baby could you blow my heart up_

_I'm so starstruck_

_Baby could you blow my heart up_

_Groove slam work your back_

_Filter that baby work that track_

_Groove slam work your back_

_ filter that baby bump that track_

_Groove slam work your back _

_Filter that baby bump that track_

_Groove slam work your back_

_Filter that baby bump that track_

_Baby now that were alone got a request_

_Would you make me number one on your playlist_

_Got your dirty headphones with the left side on_

_Wanna scratch it back and forth back and forth uhuh_

_Put your hands on my waist pull the faider_

_Run it back with original flavor_

_Put the break down first_

_Up until the chorus and the verse_

_I'm so I'm so starstruck baby could you low my heart up_

_I'm so starstruck_

_So starstruck baby could you blow mmy heart up_

_I'm so starstruck_

_baby could you blow my heart up_

_I'm so I'm so_

When I was done I almost had a heart attack. Guess why. HE FUCKUNG KISSED ME!!!!!! I fainted I was so excited.

next thing I remember I woke up in a big grey shirt and a pair of sweat pants that were way to big

"Morning Sleepy head." I turned around to see a shirtless Kellan Cookin us some omletts.

"Morning. Shit what happened to sam and joy." I was worried I was their designated driver

"Dont worry I sent someone to get them and pick up your car."

"Wow your good." And perfect

**A/N well thanks for reading hope it was good this is a really bad chap i think cause im not good at songs.**


	3. Wake Up Call

**A/n wel the last chapter was a horrible bust. I'll fix it don't worry. I think anything could be better than the last one so enjoy.**

Kellan POV

Well I really did end up Taking Bryce home last night, but I felt bad because she had passed out. First thing I did was get her friends a ride and called someone to get their car.

Turns out Bryce is a very violent sleeper I woke up several times because I heard shouting. I think she was arguing with her friends but I'm not sure. I had woken up early to take Kola for a run and work out (A/N Kujo is his dog) I got home and took a shower. It was about eleven and she still wasn't up, so I decided to make us some omlets. I think thats what woke her up.

"Morning sleepy head"

"Morning, Shit I forgot about Sam and Joy. I was their designated driver." At least she cares.

"I took care of it,I sent someone to get them and your car"

"Wow your good"

"Thank you now how about some breakfast. I think I heard your stomach growling while you were asleep" She started blushing again. She looked adorable when she did.

"Sure, those omlets smell awsome." I plated our food and got us some orange juice. Then I fed Kola and sat with Bryce to Eat breakfast.

"So what do want to do today?"

"First I want to congradulate you on these wounderful omlets. Second can I go home and get some clothes and third how about we just hang out?" wow she had a list.

"Okay sounds good to me." We finshed eating and I put the dishes in the sink. Then we headed out to my new mustang.

"Holy crap that is a sick car. Who did the pinstripes and detail?" she knew about cars too. She is quite the catch.

"I did, I own a company that does car detail. I don't trust anyone else with my car other than myself."

"Impressive"

"Well, shall we get going?" she got in the car and in less than ten minutes we were at her house.

"I live in the third floor apartment with my friends, I guess now you can properly meet them."

"That's funny, the front door is open, Joy must be home." Something didnt feel right. The door frame was splintered.

"Umm Bryce, does your complex have a security guard?"

"Yeah why?"

"You should probably call him up" I said as I pulled her aside and lowered my voice. " I think someone broke in."

"But I know Joy And Sam are here I saw my car as we came in." she looked really distressed

"We can go in, just follow close behind me." We walked in slowly. Luckily I had my pocket knife. The apartment looked ran-sacked. Someone is definetly here I can hear them in the kitchen. This isn't good.

When we turned the corner We found Joy and Sam tied up. Brycequietly went to help them. Then out of no where the rober turned around gun pointed and shot me in the shoulder

"Kellan!!" I was quick enough to catch the guy and slice his throught before he got away. Just then, I backed out.

Bryce POV

"Kellan" I yelled He sliced the guys throat and passed out. Just then, the cops and our secutity guard showed up along with the paramedics; they rushed Kellan out of the apartment first then they went to Joy and Sam. I chose to go with Kellan to the hospital. He was shot in a main artery and was loosing a lot of blood. At this point I was crying, not because I was sad, but because I was pissed at that robber for shooting him.

"Kellan, Please be okay. Don't die." His eyes were starting to open. The paramedics noticed and started asking him questions, to make sure he hadn't had any brain damage from the blood loss.

After a few hours at the hospital Kellan finally woke up. He was slow but I would take it.

"Kellan are you Okay?"

"Did he get away?" I had to chuckle he is in the hospital and he is worried about my safty.

"No. You cut him good." he tried to sit up, but i quickly stopped him.

**A/N Cliffy. Well, not really but hey is it better than the last chapter. Let me know. R&R PLease**


	4. Perez Really?

**A/N I owe the Perez section to this to gurl42069**

Bryce POV

Kellan just got out of the hospital after we finished the paper work, grabbed his clothes and headed out the door, then we were hit by the Paparazzi. A lot of jumbbled questions were coming at us. Mainly about why I was with him instead of his Ex. Emphisis on Ex.

"I have nothing to say at this moment" Wow even in the storm of the Paparazzi, he is still calm.

Since Joy and Sam just had a check up and left they were our ride. We rushed to the car and Joy pealed out from the curb.

"Joy you have no idea how grateful I am." I really meant it. Answering those questions would have been dreadful.

"Sounds to me like your offering to by luch." damn she is caniving.

"No, lunch is on me." Kellan demanded. Well, it's not like I'm going to say no to that tone of voice. It was so demanding. Oh no I caught myself drooling again and I started to blush.

"Whats wrong?" Oops he caught me.

"Huh. Oh nothing" Shit now I'm blushing even redder.

Joy POV

Wow that robber has Bryce pretty shaken up. She couldn't even make coherent sentances when she called for a ride. I wounder how this will affect her. Only a matter of time before she has a meltdown. Seriously, she will put on a happy face for us and keep it bottled up then one day she'll just have a mad crying fit. And Sam and I just learned to leave her alone

**(A/N For all of my school friends, unless you know some of what is going on JUST STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY BUISNESS. I will tell you if I want to so just fuck off and for all of my online readers sorry you had to read that something happened at school.)**

Oh and wait till Bryce turns on the T.V. she's not gonna like this and I have a feeling Kellan won't either.

Bryce POV

We went to Kellan's condo because to be honest I just didn't want to go home. But I knew I would have to within a few days to get some clothes and essential needs. Good thing it was spring break. So, Kellan went to feed Kola and I turned on the flat screen.

"What the hell is this!!??" I screamed in came Kellan And His Jaw dropped.

"Who Is this Mystery girl? And why is she with Kellan leavin the hospital? Find out after this break" Perez was alking about us on his show. Great, I wounder how many other news stations are covering this?

"Kellan are You Ok? Hey hey breathe, Kellan Breathe!" I could see his fist clentching this was going to end badly.

"Sam!! Joy!! can you get some Ice and a rag?!" just then Kellan puntched the wall.

"Kellan sweetie relax"

"Wait what did you just call me?" He looked puzzled

"What I called you Kellan"

" No, after that you called me sweetie." I did? Shit! He is loosing a lot of blood

"Kellan I think you should sit down your loosing a lot of blood."

"What's going on we heard a crash and we brought the things you asked for." Sam and Joy came rushing in.

"Nothing big, But Kellan is lossing a crapload of blood." I said wrapping his hand in the rag

"Did he see Perez?" Sam asked

"Yeah."

"Yeah well he has been doing updates everyday since the accident." Oh no that got Kellan pissed again, But it didnt last long. I'm guessing when he saw how scarred I was that was enough to calm him down.

"I'm Sorry but the media just doesn't know when to fuck off. But on another note You really did call me sweetie." God now I'm blushing and once I'm Alone with Sam and Joy they are going to want to know all about it.

"I'm going to wash my hand." Damn it now I'm Alone"

**A/N soory short chapter but i'm getting brain block if you have any ideas just click the button.**


	5. Surprise

**A/N I know I'm in a crapload of trouble. Why you ask? If it isn't obvious I haven't updated since last year so enjoy the new chapter and the first of the New Year.**

Bryce's POV

"So, what's with the whole sweetie thing?" Sam, the very blunt person she is, jumped right in.

"Well, if you must know I didn't even realize I was calling him _sweetie_. Is that a bad thing?" This could cause some serious problems.

"I wouldn't say that." This time Kellan answered.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to know that if you didn't realize you were calling me sweetie, that you must really love me." Wow that was _DEEP_

"Of course I love you I've loved you since I first saw you. And I have fallen in love with the real you not just the actor." Okay now I'm going all deep, tonite might be the most eventfull one yet. **A/N very cheesey of me but this is what happens when I have writers block.**

"You know you're the only person who has said that to me. You have no idea how special that makes me feel. **A/N In the words of my _friend _Chad who might just pop up in this story.**

Joy's POV

This got to lovey dovey for Sam and me. So we left and went to check out the rest of the condo. We had only actually been in the guest room. The first door we came to was Kola's. Yes the dog had a room to herself. It had a doggy bed, a jeweled bowl, and a 60 inch flat screen T.V.

"Holy shit, Sam this dog has it better than we do. Sam? Sam where did you go?"

"In here!" I turned the corner and she was in a room that was kind of girly. It had a bright, lime green bed spread, the walls were painted powder blue and there was a walk in closet.

There is no way this is Kellan's room. All the clothes are womens clothes and the painting on the wall says "_For my love the gift of being with me_" wow very cheesey.

Where's Sam? damn, she is gone again.

"Hey guys did you see the room- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh My eyes!!!!!!!!!!!" Oh no what happened?

Kellan's POV

Bryce and I have just gotten over the sweetie thing and had just started kissing when we heard

"Hey guys did you see the room- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh My eyes!!!!!!!!!!!!" OH no Sam walked in on us.

"Sam! Um... what about a room?" Bryce is good at changing the subject thats how the kissing thing started. Wait did she say room? Oh no she found my gift.

"There's no room right SAM." I gave a wink at her and thank god she shut her mouth. Then Joy walked in.

"Sam are you scarred for life now?"

"No I'm better now."

"Okay whatever"

"Hey guys don't go in that one area again please"

"K"

Bryce's POV

"So what's with the restricted area?"

"Well... um... you know we were interupted." hopping he could change the subject but hey don't care. More kissing, fine for me.

That night we had a nice stay home dinner. Kellan cooked, of course, because Sam Joy and I can't cook. Joy and sam went to bed early in the guest room and I figured I would sleep on the couch again.

"You know Bryce you don't have to sleep on the couch. You could sleep in a bed." Ok this can't mean what I think it does. Now I'm blushing I can tell.

"Oh, no really I'm fine out here."

"But I have a surprise for you. Just come with me."

"Where are you taking me?" he covered my eyes so I couldnt see. From what I could tell we had gone past Sam and Joy's room. We had stopped and he uncovered my eyes. I was just speechless. This room was painted in bright colors and it had a full walk in closet.

"Kellan what is this. It's so beautiful."

"Well, I was hoping it could be your room for the moment. If you want it to be."

"This is the best gift I have ever gotten thank you so much."

"I take that as a yes." This time I kissed him but it was more intense like we just didn't want to part. Best night ever.

"So what do you want to do tomarow?"

**A/n so thats the chapter I hope you liked it. yes no. click the button to let me know you know you want to**


	6. You Stole My Sugar!

**A/N What happens in this chapter actually happened because our teacher guilted us into making cookies (::) for the schools parishioners** **so see what happens.**

Kellan's POV

"So what d you want to do tomorrow?"

"Um... I think I should probably go to the apartment and get some things."

"You know you don't have to if you're not ready." Honestly I just don't want her to go back.

"I know, but I need closure." Then Sam and Joy came in to say goodnight.

"Hey can we make cookies tomorrow? I really want sugar cookies." OK wasn't expecting that from Joy

"Ooooh can we have colorful sprinkles too?" Expected from Sam. (A/N sorry Sam your turning out very bubbly oops really not intended)

"OK but after we get things from the apartment" I'm so glad Bryce really trust her friends I don't know what I would do if she were all alone.

"K well we should all get some sleep goodnight." I gave Bryce a kiss which in turn cause Sam and Joy to exit quickly. I keep forgetting tat they don't like public displays of affection.

"Goodnight you two!" I called after them. But Bryce wasn't letting me leave.

"Huh so you really don't want me to go?"

"If you have to ask then go ahead." She so stubborn at times

"I was just asking for my own self fulfilment."

"Good. Yo know this really is the best gift I've ever gotten. How long did it take you to do this anyway?"

"I was making it another workout room big enough so Kola could still run around. For those rainy days **(A/N ITS BEEN RAINING FOR 4 DAYS STRAIGHT HERE!!! IT SUCKS!!!!)** Then I met you and I decided the day I brought you after the night at the club that it would be your room for the time being."

"What do you mean by time being?" Damn. I said to much. I have to get out.

"Well if that's all goodnight I'll-"

"NO what do you mean by time being ? If you don't want to tell me then I guess you wont get any more of y kisses and that means I go back to the apartment." She looked like she regretted that last part. I hate seeing her look like she's in pain, God and I think she knows it.

"No you don't have to do that." She let out a breath i don't think she even knew she was holding.

"Good." Idea! I know how I can get out of this.

Bryce's POV

Kellan started to lean in and then he sat on the bed next to me. Ugh, this is unbearable I want to kiss him but I want to know what he meant. He is getting closer. I can't help it anymore! He finally kissed me. I can never get over this feeling. It really makes my head spin. If I didn't know any better I'd say this is heaven. Wait what information did I want, Hell I don't care anymore. Know why cause he's still kissing me. Reluctantly I pulled back needing air. Then I realized I was still in my jeans and sweatshirt.

"Just a question, Are there clothes in that closet?"

"Actually there are. I'll Wait here."

I quickly went to the closet to see what clothes he had picked out for me. The clothes were actually very cute. A lot of blue. My favorite color. but I need PJ's. Here they are. Actually I wouldn't call them PJ's more like lingerie. Luckily I found A pair of Superman PJ's and they were very cute. I came out and Kellan looked a little disappointed

"Don't like it?" I said giving a little spin.

"NO I love it you look very cute. I'll be right back." Before I could ask why he was gone.

A few minutes later he was back. And guess what he was wearing Superman PJ's too. Isn't this adorable, matching PJ's!

"You know super man is my second favorite super hero."

"oh really who's Your first?"

"Emmett. NO I'm kidding it's Spider Man."

Sam's POV

"It got quiet in there. Wouldn't you say so Joy?"

"Yea but he probably left and we didn't know it."

"No I heard him leave then go back."

"They could be just talking."

"Sure. we'll just have to ask tomorrow.'

Kellan's POV

Last night Bryce and I just talked. And after she was asleep I went to my room. Although I think she was sleep walking because she got up from her bed and went to the kitchen, pulled out orange juice and poured it in Cheerios but then threw it away. Oh well I'll ask her this morning what happened. While Bryce was sleeping Sam and Joy had already gotten up and went with me on a walk with Kola.

"So what do you guys think about Bryce's room." Trying to start a conversation. I never really tried to get to know them.

"It's very cute who helped you decide on the colors, and the clothes?" Joy asked.

"Actually you did unknowingly. We talked about it when we met earlier at the bar." they looked like they were contemplating that for a moment, but they soon gave up.

"Actually it was just the colors part. I had my assistant pick the clothes. She thought it would be cute if we had matching pajama's so last night we wore our superman ones."

"Awwwww," they said in unison, but it sounded sarcastic," You know Bryce needs someone like you." That was surprising from Sam. **A/N no offense Sam**

"What do you mean by that?" I asked dumbstruck

"Well, we can tell you do anything for her. I mean you risked your own life for her already. And you obviously really love her." Said the observant Sam

"And she's not affraid to get close to you, She would probably tell you things she wouldn't even tell us. She's gone through life barely being able to trust anyone because in the back of her mind she always felt unwanted and like a person who just doesn't fit in. The only reason we know this is because she talks in her sleep but only when she lets it sit for to long." Wow Joy is very knowing this is a big help.

"O Kay, so what does it mean when she sleep walks? Because last night she was sleep waling."

"As far as we know she only does that when she's really happy. Is that what that orange juice and cereal was?" Sam noticed that?

"Yea she sniffed it then threw it away."

"it must calm her cause we constantly run out of orange juice." Sam giggled at that thought.

Bryce's POV

I woke up and no one was here I figured they were out on a walk. So while they were gone I decided to take a shower. Since I didn't have any of my own hair care products I had to use his. And surprisingly it smelled like cotton candy. I loved his shower because it had a massage setting on the shower head. I was taking a long time, but it was very relaxing. when I finally got out of the shower, though, I couldn't find a towel. This is really bad, ugh I have to go and get one now. I hope no one is back quite yet. I managed to go out to the hall closet grab a towel and run back into the bathroom before anyone saw me. I hope.

Kellan's POV

Did I just see Bryce. NAKED. no it's just my imagination. I'll just go check the bathroom just in case.

"Knock Knock anyone in here?"

"Kellan is that you? Sorry I'll be out in a minute." Damn I wasn't hallucinating.

"No it's fine. I'll be in the living room."

"K"

Bryce's POV

Now I really have to hurry, Kellan's home and I really want to get this apartment thing over with. I left my hair curly except for the bangs. then I went to see what I had to wear. There were so many outfits to choose from. I decided to wear a Blue and pink women's jersey baby blue skinnies and a grey and white cardigan with blue vans that had zebra print. I had a blue necklace that hung low, long blue earrings and a blue head band.

"Kellan How do I look?"

"Beautiful as always."

"Aww thank you. Are Sam and Joy ready to go?"

"Yeah there already on their way there. Sam wanted to try out my Mercedes. We can take your car."

On the way there we got to know each other a lot better.

"Hey, you know I saw you sleep walking last night. Just wondering why did you waste good orange juice?"

"The citrus relaxes me, I don't know why tough."

"That makes sense." his face was more like I love her but what the hell is she talking about.

We had pulled up to the apartment and that's when I really didn't want to get out of the car. It took all my will power not to say anything just so I wouldn't break down crying.

Kellan just looked really tense. He had his hand by his pocket at all times. I'm guessing where his pocket knife was Sam and Joy had already packed up a few things. We had decided that it would be OK to live at Kellan's house. Before this I had never actually gone into my room. Kellan came with me, mainly for protection. I walked in and all I could think was DON'T CRY, STAY STRONG JUST DON'T CRY it wasn't working. I started shaking it was killing me trying to keep it in. Finally, I just let go and the first thing I did was punch the closest thing to me. which happened to be a wall. I actually mad a small hole in it.

Kellan came up behind me and just hugged me while I let my anger flow. Then Sam and Joy came in with some rags for my bloody hand.

Kellan's POV

She couldn't handle it anymore. the anger from having her room ransacked and destroyed just killed her inside. I could see it in her eyes.

"Bryce, you need to calm down and relax." I cooed to her.

"But... that... fuck face... my room... he... I'm gonna... kill him!!" She managed to shriek between sobs.

"No your not, you will leave it to te police because I can't loose you. Now lets go wash your hand." she seemed to calm a little after that.

So once we salvaged what we could from her room which was just her jewelery box and some clothes, we went home to make sugar cookies. **A/n Now that I think Of it I never want to c another sugar cookie for months *shiver***

We had made the dough by hand and put powdered sugar on the counter, So we could roll out the dough.

Bryce's POV

We were having fun making our cookies. When I ran out of sugar I took some from Sam.

"You stole my sugar!" What was with the high pitched voice?

"You have no proof."

"You stole my sugar."

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"Look if it will make you feel better you can have my sugar. Actually I take that back, I want Kellan for myself, but your free to take as much powdered sugar as you want."

We all laughed at that. Which is what we all needed. After we finished the cookies we let them cool and decided to go to bed.

Kellan and I wore our matching PJ's again which I thought were really cute. We had sat in my room just talking.

"I should probably go to bed now."

"no please don't leave. I... I don't want to be alone. It gives me to much time to think." this is really selfish of me but I really don't want him to go.

"Thinking really isn't that bad."

"Not when your me. Unless you want to hear screaming in the night, you don't want me to be thinking at night."

"Well I know what will clear your mind." Then he bent down and kissed me. Yup my mind cleared of all thoughts. The kiss just kept getting deeper. I think I know where this is going.

The next morning, I woke up with Kellan's arms wrapped around me. So I wasn't dreaming last night we really did do that. I decided I would make us some breakfast. I tried to get out of bed but Kellan tugged against me and forced me back down.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Well I was going to make us some breakfast." hearing his stomach growl he let me go. Seeing as how I couldn't find my PJ's I went into the closet and put on one of the lingerie pieces.

I went Out to the Kitchen and tried to tip toe back to my room.

"Sup Bryce" said Sam

"Shit, h-hey was up you two?" damn! they probably know too.

"so were you two wrestling last night." Sam gave a wink.

"I don't know what you're talking about." but I couldn't hid it I was practically beaming.

"Sam, be nice let her get something to eat after all that she mus be hungry." I shot Joy a glare her response

"Hi"

"Shut up, anyway I'm making breakfast. so I wouldn't push it."

I was almost done cooking when Kellan came out shirtless. dammit He's just asking for a repeat of last night.

"good morin good lookin wats cookin?"

**A/N so how do you like this chapter i tried really hard to make it good so tell me what you think**


	7. Shoujo Cafe

A/N I know I'm in really big trouble seeing as how I didn't update but I've been super busy with math and keeping my grades up. Cause I just got accepted to University High school.

Kellan's POV

"Mornin' have a nice shower?" I'm glad I hid Bryce's PJ's under the bed. She looks great in the lingerie.

"Yup. Mornin Sam, Joy. What do you want to do today?" Hey, I've gotten better at making small talk with them.

"Actually, we have to go down to the college and register for our semester classes."

"Same here. And I accidentally blew off work for a few days so I have to go back." I completely forgot Bryce had to work.

"I'm sorry. I kept you from working."

"No it's not your fault. But you probably won't like where I work." That's Interesting.

"Why would that be?"

"Well, It's a cos play cafe."

"Ya we work there too." I turned to look at an 'Innocent' Joy.

"Okay, but what's so bad about it?"

"You're welcome to come see for yourself." Sam looked like she just said somethin very casual. Well it was but...

"Ok, where is it?"

"It's Actually the Cafe we met at. After 4:30 it becomes the Shoujo Cafe. It's Officially Open at 5 though."

Bryce's POV

"Sam, why did you invite him here?"

"I thought you would want him to see your work life."

"I do, but you know some of the people that come through here are real creeps. If he sees those guys he might over react."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. But we have to get ready."

"Ok but Joy could you make sure no one else gets that table that I serve. I would still like to keep an eye on him."

"No prob. Hurry up, people are lineing up outside so we have to finish." We put on the last of our costumes and finished setting up the cafe. We took our positions by the door. Sam Let them in. We seated them in groups. Joy took the first group. Sam took the second group and my group consisted of three people.

"Hey, have you guys seen Kellan come in?"

"No."

"He better come soon. We can't leave that table empty for long."

Kellan's POV

I came to the door and was surprised to see that the person awaiting me was Bryce.

"Welcome to the Shoujo Cafe!" I followed her in and was seated at an open table.

"I'm your waitress Yorichi Shihouin. Let me know when you're ready."

"K" Bryce looked pretty good in that costume. She straitened her hair but she wore a hair peice and had it in a long ponytail. She was wearing a bright orange shirt and black pants that fit very snug around every curve and white ballet flats. I also just notice that every person in here is a guy. Just then, I also spotted Joy and Sam. They looked ... unique, but since I don't know who they're suppossed to be I can't make any judjments. A voice came from the speekers in the cafe. It sounded a lot like Sam's.

"Now it's time for everyone's favorite preformance. by yours truely." the lights had always been dim but then a light went on to my left. "Soi Fong." Sam was wear Black and white the inner clothes were all black. The outside was Black and white. A light went on to my right and out came Joy "Rukia Kuchiki" She was wearing the same as Sam without the white on the outside. Then I saw a shadow move in front of me, Then a light "And The Godess of Flash Yorichi Shihouin." Music started playing and Bryces light went off as she lept on the stage then the stage lights went on. Do you want to know my first thought. Ok here it is, how the hell did so many creeps know about this place. Why was this my first thought you ask? Because scum bags were whisteling at the girls.

Bryce's POV

After we did our routine we took a little break. So we went to talk to Kellan.

"So what do you think so far?" Sam asked.

"Honestly, I hate every guy in here." Damn I'm Right on target. I'm a freakin genius

"That was expected. I warned you before you came."

"Yup, thats why your table was reserved." Joy chimed in. Ok he didn't need to know all the information.

"Sorry, I would love to talk more but, I have to make up for lost time. We ARE the favorites, and someone must have told everyone we were coming back." I gave him a kiss on the forhead and left.

I was getting a drink for the guy at the other table I was serving when behind me I felt someone slap my ass. Let me just tell you, I'm not the godess of Flash for nothing. I quickly high- kicked him in the neck, and when he grabbed my foot I twisted and he fell on his ass. What was that saying An eye for an eye makes it fucking fair? oh well he got what he desrved.

"You know the policy, Harass the workers and you are band and this as your last chance Mr. Castillo. Now leave."

He tried that little act again which in turn I grabbed his hand, twisted it around his back until he yelped like a little girl.

"Apperently you didn't understand me." I personaly walked him to the door, "I'm Pretty sure I made it clear to GET OUT!!!!!!" I threw him out of the cafe and locked the door until he was out of sight. Kellan, Sam and Joy came up behind me.

"I'm fine Kellan, It's prodical to be prepared for these things while maintaining charecter. So I studied some of my charecters techniques. But only for self defense."

"That's not what worries me. What does, is the fact that he was a repeat offender. How many warnings do you give a person?"

"It depends on the crime. He only got three. I'm not usually the one guys go after. Isn't that right Sam." She glared at me

"Actually, many of the ones I serve only like the view. From the area I serve, you can see the stage perfectly. Me being there is only a plus."

"Sure, well it's closing time so lets clean up."

Then Joy pointed out a person still at a table. "What should we do with him?"

"I'll take care of him, he's sitting at my table" Sam seemed fine with it, so Joy and I went to go change. Kellan stayed with Sam. Shortly after I finished changing I heard a scream. Joy and I ran out to see Sam at the other side of the room, with pepper spray in hand, and Kellan at the other holding a man in a head lock.

Sam's POV

"Sir it's closing time. Could you please leave. I'll be happy to escort you to the door." He just grabbed my wrist, tightly. Why did this table have to be in the corner? His grip kept getting tighter.

"Sir please don't make me use force against you" Then he had the nerve to push me up against the wall. So I reversed us and got out of his grip. Then, he fucking tripped me and made me scream. Now he's gonna pay. I grabbed his shoulders and put my foot into his stomach and flipped him. Then I took out my mase and sprayed him in the face. Kellan then grabbed him and I went to the other side of the room.


	8. Real Girls Eat

Bryce POV

"Sam Are you okay?" Ithought hse had that guy handeled.

"I'm fine. That guy just got to taste mase. Serves him right."

I saw the man strugling in Kellan's arms and I went over to assest the damage so he couldn't press charges. He seemed fairly calm. Kellan tightened his grip and the man yelped.

"That wasn't necessary, Kellan."

"Then just call me over cautious. I'm not letting go until he's completely sure he won't hurt you." The thought was sweet but there was no need to hurt this man.

"What's your name?"

"John." He said in a voice that seemed like he had given up.

"Well John, what were you doing to our worker over there?"

"I wanted to talk t that one," He said pointing to Joy, "But I couldn't find her. So I was trying to get her attention." He pointed to Sam.

"Well, you got it!" Sam hissed.

"Sam be nice." I said.

"John we have a policy about worker harrassment. You saw What happened earlier?" Kellan visibly shook. I wouldn't talk about that any more.

"Yes."

"So you know you could be banned. Unfortunatly, we can't give you another chance because you could have seriusly injured her. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

He got mad again, what was his problem? Kellan did his best to restrain him, but he got loose and went for Joy. She was ready so she ducked then flipped him. Sam hit him where his neck and shoulder join and knocked him out. I mounted him to make sure he coldn't get up while K ellan called the cops.

It didn't surprise me to find out that he was drunk and on crack. They asked us if we wanted to press charges but I said no because we can't afford a lawer, and I'm not taking Kellan's money.

After that eventful evening we grabbed In-N-Out, Because we were all to tired to do anything about dinner. And I swear, Kellan is a garbage disposal. He had a Double and large fries, wait for it. . . Both ANIMAL STYLE!!!. That's a heartattack in a bun and box.

Sam had a double and small fries, but she still tried to shove the huge burger into her mouth. We all laughed at her.

Joy had a single Burger. Wya to break the chain.

I had a double to but I have a bigger mouth than Sam. That only helped me make more fun of her. What was funnier though, is that while I ate Kellan starred at me in awe.

"What?" I asked as I covered my mouth.

"You like . . . I don't know . . . eat."

"Ya, I kinda need to in order to live." I was chuckling at his coment.

"No, I know that. But like don't girls order small portions?"

"What girls do you hang out with?" Sam asked.

"Well mybe ts just me."

"Ya cause normal girls," I pointed to the tree of us, " Don't care what people think when we eat."

Kellan just let it drop. I think he felt bad because he got told by three girls. I felt Smug myself.

Joy and sam went to bed and I went on the computer.

"What you watchin?" Gah. I jumped when Kellan came up behind me.

"Don't scare me Like that! and I'm watching Bleach."

"What? Laundry detergent?"

"Haha but no it's a Japanese Anime."

"Oh . . . Can I watch?" He's absolutely lost guess he'll have to watch now.

" Sure, but fair warning the girls are violent and drawn for guys entertainment." I was trying to be subtle about it. I didn't want to say it aloud especially to a guy and my boyfriend at that! Unfortunately he answered with...

"What do you mean?"Ugh I hate explaining this.

"They have like HUGE boobs. It's not natural and you'll see what I mean." he was really fighting back a laugh.

"Fine, go ahead and laugh." I said defeated.

He just let go and soon I started laughing with him.

Sam and joy came out to see what all the laughing was about, so I told them biut they didn't find it thaat funny.

We ended up watching my favorite episode, when Yoruichi showed her human form to Ichigo. Kellan Just sat and starred, until I hit him in the back of the head that is. But it's not his fault he is just a guy.

after 20 episodes we finally went to bed at 1:00 am good thing it's Saturday now.

I woke up at 6:00 am. Damn that stupid biological clock. Kellan had his arms wrapped around me but I managed to slip out of his grip. I grabbed a book, one of the few I managed to save, and went to his room to read.

To my surprise Kola was laying on his bed. We hadn't been giving her much attention lately. She looked up at me wistfully and I decided to take her for a walk. She liked me more after that. When we got back Kellan was pacing. Oops forgot to take my phone.

"there you are!" He took me up in a hug.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't leave a note."

"It's okay, but why did you get up so early?"

"Unfortunately I woke up. I went to yur room to read and found Kola on your bed. So I took her for a walk instead." Just then he pulled me into a kiss. It wass urgent not like the kisses we usually shared.

"Jeez, did ya miss me much?" I gasped sarcastically.

"You could have a bit more empathy for your boyfriend." that's the first time he's said that.

"Sorry, but girlfriends don't have empathy it's part of our jobs." we both laughed.

We wer sitting watching TV when Sam finally came out of her room at noon. I had gotten dressed in a blue skirt and a light blue tank top with my favorite shoes and dark blue leggings (A/N yes if you haven't gotten it by now I'm bsessed with blue. Sue me) Sam, however, was in footy pajamas. Kellan was fighting a smile while I fell into a full blown laugh attack.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, Ehy are you in footy pajamas?" I asked still chuckling.

"Don't diss the footies. They're very comfy." She gared at me and I let it rest.

"Joy!!" I yelled she couldn't still be asleep could she?

"What!!" She yelled as she came out. At leats she was dressed.

"Sorry, I thought you might still be asleep."

"Well, I'm not."

"Good, do you have the Big Bang Theory with you?" I really wanted to watch it.

"Yeah, I'll go get it." She went back to her room.

"And that is...?" Kellan asked confused. No offense but, did he live under a friggen rock!! For crying out loud!!.

"It's a comedy based off of science facts. You'll see."

"Here's seasons 1-3" Joy said as she flung it at me.

"Yay" Sam and I said in unicon.

We watched all three seasons and came up for classifications. I was Lenard, Sam was Sheldon, Joy was Rahj and Kellan was Penny. Te reason why Kellan is a girl is because we have a sick sense of humor. (A/N note the sarcasm)

Notice we also don't have a Howard. That's because Howard is a creep that ruined the Beetles for me.

"Wait, why am I a girl?" Kellan asked.

"Because Penny is probably the manliest of them all and two because there aren't three girlson this show. And third because Lennard, me, is Penny's, you, Boyfriend." That was a mouthful, but I have a big mouth.

"That makes sense, I guess" He wasn't fooling anyone."

"Here's an idea, what do you want to watch Kellan?" Joy said.

"Basketball. Duke and Virginia are playing."

"My mony's on Virginia." In my opinion Duke sucks.

"Your on!!" Kellan exclaimed.

The game was over and I lodt the bet horribly. Duke won by pure luck.

"You won by luck!" I said giving Kellan his money.

"Whatever I still got my money." Not like he needs it.

"Hey how come you'll give him thirty bucks, but you won't pay me back."

"Okay it was fifteen, Joy, and second I owe you like two-hundred dollars."

"You just don't want to pay me back."

"Fine, yopu know what? I'll trade you for a life time of servitude." She pondered that for a moment.

"Na I don't think I want you around all the time that would get annoying. Just Pay me back before I die."

"I can't make any promises." She punched me playfully, but it kinda stung.

"Hey, Kellan wanna work on the cars tomorrow? I wanna look at the mustang."

KellanPOV

Wow she likes sports and cars. She couldn't get any better, but unfortunately I already have some thing planned for Bryce.

"Um, actually I have something planned for tomorrow." I pequed her intrest.

"Is that so? And just what is that?"

"I can't tell you it's a surprise."

"Is that so~ooo." She was leaning in to kiss me but I have to stand my ground. Thanks to Sam's Throat clearing I was saved and I said goodnight and went to my room. I avoided Bryce for the sake of surprise.

I woke up early to set things up. I was going to have a backyard party, and I was the only one who knew.

A/N I know I'm in BIG HUMONGOUS TROUBLE for not updating but that's why I couldn't update. I got in a fight at school and got my ipod and computer taken away for over a month. I f you want to know what the fight was about and why it was so bad review or pm me

till next time

Emmett. Mine. Get It


	9. Pool Party

**A/n I know I should be update crazy since I got my computer back but I'm not. My math teacher has been piling on the home work lately.**

Kellan POV

I was up early to set things up for the pool party. It was farely warm so I was in my board I was making burgers for lunch.

"Hey Kellan, Why are you up so early?" Gah. Jeeze Joy's too quiet for her own good.

"Hey Joy, I **_was_** setting up a surprise, but I guess the cat's outta the bag. So to speak. You won't them will you?"

"Secret's safe with me."

Joy POV

Yay. Another secret I get to keep.-_- Eventually I'm just gonna let one slip so I dont' have to keep anymore. Maybe I'll tell Kellan that Bryce used to have her room plastered with shirtless pictures of him. XD That would be good.( A/N I don't really have shirtless pictures of him in my room thats ridiculous. Besides they're all on my iPod.)

You iknow Kellan has a hot body. Wait what am I thinking? He's Bryce's boy friend. I tink I spent to much time around her.

Whatever, I might as well go sit in the sun for a while. I got dressed in a black and white bikkini top and black and white board shorts.

I was sitting outside when there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it, since Kellan was finishing up. I opened the door and had to remember how to breath. It was Taylor Lautner and Alex Pettyfer.

"Um. . . Hi"

"Hey"

"Sup"

"We came to see Kellan. He said he had some party planned." Then Taylor flashed his brilliant smile. **(A/N In retrospect I probably given Sam this part but that's not how my upside down world works. And if you're wondering why it's Alex Pettyfer insted of Robert *gag T-T* Pattinson it's because one if the gag isn't enough to tell you then its cause Rob is ugly as hell and two I like Alex better and So does Sam. 8P)**

"Okay, yeah he's outside."

Bryce POV

I woke up and realized something was out of place. That's right, Kellan slept in his own bed last night. Just then Sam came in.

"Hey we're gonna hang out by the pool. Wanna join us?"

"Sure. I'll be out in a minute."

I jumped out of bed and got dressed in green and blue board shorts and a green and blue striped bikkini top.

I walked Out and was surprised to see everyone there. Ah Shit!

"Hey you okay?" I fell on my ass. I looked up to see Alex Pettyfer.

"Ow. Yeah I'm used to falling."

"It seems like a bad habbit to me." Shouted Joy.

"Thanks Joy" I'll get her back when she's in the pool.

"So, your okay then?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Cool, oh by the way I'm Alex."

"I'm Bryce, nice to meet you." I already knew who he was.

Just after that I went and dragged Kellan into the pool. Well, more like pushed. While I on the other hand cannon balled off the diving board next to joy and pulled her under. We came up and she splashed watter in my face.

Alll was great, we decided to have a three way chicken fight. I was with Kellan, Sam was with Alex and Joy was with Taylor. Sam and Alex were out first. Then me and kellan. so Joy and Taylor were the winners, but I'm a sore loser; so I tripped Taylor under water and they both fell in. Taylor came up quickly trying to dunk me but Joy hadn't come up yet. We all got out of the water to look for her. Taylor found her face down and dove in after her.

He brought her out of the water, and she wasn't breathing. I was having a full scale panic attack.

"Someone do something!" Sam screamed

"I know CPR." Taylor said.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for!" I yelled. Starteled he started giving her mouth to mouth.

If you're wondering why we didn't call 911, it's because we don't want the media to know about this.

I heard Joy caughing.

"Joy!" Sam and I said in unicion.

"Oh my God. Joy I'm so sorry this is all my fault!"

"Ugh. Cut that out Bryce. It's not your fault. I just tried to inhale water." Damn it joy just let me apologize.

"Shut up. I'm gonna apologize and your not gonna complain."

"Fine."

"Good I'm sorry. Like really, really sorry. It's all my fault."

Sam POV

Why did Taylor have to save Joy. Not that I want her dead it's just, I think Taylor is really hot.

We had stayed outside all day and when it got dark we hopped in the hot tub. Kellan and Bryce were cozy in one corner. I kinda wanted to gag. Same with Taylor and Joy. I decided ot get cozy with Alex. I mean he's hot too and he's a nice guy.

Eventualy Bryce fell asleep on Kellan's shoulder and Joy was drifting. Since it was so laye the boys stayed the night. Kellan gave them his room since he has a couch in there.

Kellan carried Bryce to her room. And Taylor Joy to ours and Alex helped me to ours as well because i was smashed. The boys went to Kellan's room and kellan slept with Bryce. Joy and I passed out as soon as we hit the beds. What a nice day.


	10. Crazy Club Meet Up

**A/N sorry I haven't updated i just hadn't had time being busy with the end of school but it's updated now.**

Kellan POV

Bryce was in Class. Eventhough it was her only class of the entire week, I wantede her back with me. I know it sounds selfish but she's mine.

Bryce POV

Damn it, I can't concentrate. I'll be lucky if I pass the exam this week. All I can think about is Kellan and it's driving me nuts. although it's a short trip.

"Okay everyone go home." finally

"Except you Bryce." Shit

"Yes Professor Calles."

"Is something wrong? I noticed you weren't really paying attention today."

"Was it that obvious?"

"You were writting hearts and Mrs. Lutz in your notebook."

"Oh. oops. Sorry I won't do it again."

"Its fine. Just one question."

"Ya."

"Would you happen to be the girl who walked out of the hospital with Kellan Lutz?"

"You saw that? Ya that was me, but please don't tell anyone it's for his sake."

"Okay, lips sealed."

I headed strait home after. I called Hannah to see if she could fill in for me at the cafe. She was happy to. Lucky Joy and Sam didn't have to work tonight. Something about mandetory vacation days.

"Kellan, I'm home." I called as I set my stuff down on the couch.

"Boo."

"Ahhh. Oh my god are you okay." I hit Kellan right in the stomach.

" Ugh. Yah I'm fine. You have quite an elbow."

"I thought I told you not to scare me. It was for your own good."

"Sorry, I should have headed the warning."

"Yes you should've."

"So when do yo have to go to work?"

"I don't Hannah is covering for me."

"Sounds good to me."

" So I was thinking we could go to the club tonight."

"Good Idea."

Kellan got dressed in a white long sleeved v-neck shirt, faded jeans, and a grey scarf. Joy wore a red skirt with a white shirt and a purple undershirt, and her black robbin hood boots. Sam wore a blue skirt a white shirt and black heels. I wore a black skirt a white button down shirt and a green undershirt, and Black gucci pumps I also left my shirt unbuttoned. Kellan didn't like that so much. You know he's very overprotective, but I love him.

We went to the bar and got our drinks, I had a Maitai Cocktail, Kellan had a Jack on the rocks, Joy had Sex on the beach and Sam had a Margarita. Kellan reserved a room for us. So off we went. And guess who was there to meet us, Chad Bennett, A.K.A my ex. This can't possibly go well.

"Joy um... can I talk to you and Sam. Kellan Why don't you get us some more drinks."

"Okay." once he was gone I confonted Chad. **(A/N sorry to chad if he's reading this. I said he would pop up and he did, but I don't mean for him to take it the wrong way.)**

"What are you doing here?!"

"Well I heard you would come to the club sometimes, so I check every night."

"Still doesn't answer my question." Ugh. I'm so pissed he's lucky there's glass behind him or I would throw my shoe at him.

"I came to get you back."

"Well crap. That ship has sailed, you should have thought about that before you cheated on me."

"I'm back, what's with the yelling?"

"Oh hi, babe." I kissed Kellan when he came in full veiw of Chad.

"Let's go dance." I pulled Joy, Sam and Kellan behind me.

Omg by usher was about to start when someone stole the mic.

"This is for Bryce" Damn.

_Black dress with the tights underneath_

_I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth_

_And she's an actress but she ain't got no need_

_She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east_

Chad came up to me. and let me tell you I would have punched him had people not been starring.

_T-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks_

_While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth_

_You tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef_

_That i'm a vegetarian and i ain't fuckin' scared of him_

He looked at Kellan, and tried to kiss me.

_She wants to touch me woo ooh_

_She wants to love me woo ooh_

_She'll never leave me woo ooh woo ooh ooh ooh_

_Don't trust a hoe never trust a hoe_

_Won't trust a hoe 'cause the hoe won't trust me_

Damn right, even a hoe would be smart enough not to take money from him.

_She wants to touch me woo ooh_

_She wants to love me woo ooh_

_She'll never leave me woo ooh woo ooh ooh ooh_

_Don't trust a hoe never trust a hoe_

_Won't trust a hoe 'cause the hoe won't trust me_

_X's on the back of your hands_

_Washed them in the bathroom to drink like the bands_

_And the set list you stole off the stage_

_Has red and purple lipstick all over the page_

_B-b-bruises cover your arms_

_Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm_

_And the best is no one knows who you are_

_Just another girl alone at the bar_

_She wants to touch me woo ooh_

_She wants to love me woo ooh_

_She'll never leave me woo ooh woo ooh ooh ooh_

_Don't trust a hoe never trust a hoe_

_Won't trust a hoe 'cause the hoe won't trust me_

_She wants to touch me woo ooh_

_She wants to love me woo ooh_

_She'll never leave me woo ooh woo ooh ooh ooh_

_Don't trust a hoe never trust a hoe_

_Won't trust a hoe 'cause the hoe won't trust me_

"Sto-" He just cut me off. Oh hell no.

_Shush girl shut your lips_

_Do the helen keller and talk with your hips_

_I said shush girl shut your lips_

_Do the helen keller and talk with your hips_

_I said shush girl shut your lips_

_Do the helen keller and talk with your hips_

_She wants to touch me woo ooh_

_She wants to love me woo ooh_

_She'll never leave me woo ooh woo ooh ooh ooh_

_Don't trust a hoe never trust a hoe_

_Won't trust a hoe 'cause the hoe won't trust me_

_She wants to touch me woo ooh_

_She wants to love me woo ooh_

_She'll never leave me woo ooh woo ooh ooh ooh_

_Don't trust a hoe never trust a hoe_

_Won't trust a hoe 'cause the hoe won't trust me_

When it was all over I played nice and only stomped on his foot with my heel.

I'm gonna get him back.

_Hi, my name is,_  
_You wont remember, wait till December._  
_Cause you thought that I was pure as snow,_  
_Guess you didn't know._  
_Hold tight, surprise, open your eyes it's springtime._  
_Flowers blossoming, I am one of them, bet you like how I've grown._

I'm gonna have fun and torture him at the same .

_Cause now I'm that bitch,_  
_You'll never get to uh._  
_Can't get what you want, so you're acting like a punk._  
_You were too fly then, so fly away now._  
_Now I'm that bitch, and you're just a clown._

I pushed him away

_Why, should I even remember, back when you blanked me, to_  
_Put it frankly._  
_But now I'm back, I'm not attracted, and you're not getting_  
_None._  
_Cause I'm, not for the taking, I'm not a bender, return to_  
_Sender._  
_I laugh at you even asking to, to get with me tonight._

I went over to Kellan and hugged him tight.

_Cause now I'm that bitch,_  
_You'll never get to uh,_  
_Can't get what you want, so you're acting like a punk._  
_You were too fly then, so fly away now._  
_Now I'm that bitch, and you're just a clown._

_Now I'm that bitch,_  
_Now I'm that bitch,_  
_Now I'm that bitch, and you're just a clown._  
_Now I'm that bitch,_  
_Now I'm that bitch,_  
_Now I'm that bitch, yeah look at me now._

_You passed me by, never looked twice._  
_Now I'm the chick, you wanna be with._  
_Isn't it so funny now, I'm the one to shut you down._  
_Don't worry girls, if he didn't notice you,_  
_Soon hell be begging to._

I walked around him to some girls who were gawking at him.

_Cause now I'm that bitch,_  
_You'll never get to uh,_  
_Can't get what you want, so you're acting like a punk._  
_You were too fly then, so fly away now._  
_Now I'm that bitch, and you're just a clown._  
_Now I'm that bitch,_  
_Now I'm that bitch,_

_Now I'm that bitch, and you're just a clown._  
_Now I'm that bitch,_  
_Now I'm that bitch,_  
_Now I'm that bitch, yeah look at me now_.

I walked back to Kellan and decided that he could sing too, but I made Joy participate.

_My chick bad_  
_My chick hood_  
_My chick do stuff dat ya chick wish she could_

_My chick bad  
My chick hood  
My chick do stuff dat ya chick wish she could_

_My chick bad, badder than yours_  
_My my chick bad, badder than yours_  
_My my my chick bad, badder than yours_

Kellan Got in his face.

___I'm saying my chick bad_  
_My chick hood_  
_My chick do stuff that your chick wish she could_  
_My chick bad, badder than yours_  
_My chick do stuff that I can't even put in words_  
_Her swagger don't stop_  
_Her body won't quit_  
_So fool pipe down you ain't talkin bout shit_  
_My chick babe, tell me if you seen her_  
_She always bring the racket like Venus and Serena_  
_All white top, all white belt_  
_And all white jeans, body looking like milk_  
_No time for games, she's full grown_  
_My chick bad, tell your chick to go home_

He pushed chad into a stool

_My chick bad_  
_My chick hood_  
_My chick do stuff dat ya chick wish she could_

_My chick bad  
My chick hood  
My chick do stuff dat ya chick wish she could_

_My chick bad, badder than yours_  
_My my chick bad, badder than yours_  
_My my my chick bad, badder than yours_

_Now your girl might be sick but my girl sicker_  
_She rides that dick and she handles her liquor_  
_She knock a bitch out aaaand fight_  
_Coming out swinging like Tiger Woods wife_  
_Yeah she could get a little hasty_  
_Chicks better cover up there chests like pasty's_  
_Couple girl friends and they all a little crazy_  
_Coming down the street like a parade Macy's_  
_I fill her up balloons_  
_Test her and guns get drawn like cartoons_  
_Doh, but I aint talkin bout homer_  
_Chick so bad the whole crew wanna bone her_

He pointed to me and I walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

_My chick bad_  
_My chick hood_  
_My chick do stuff dat ya chick wish she could_

_My chick bad  
My chick hood  
My chick do stuff dat ya chick wish she could_

_My chick bad, badder than yours_  
_My my chick bad, badder than yours_  
_My my my chick bad, badder than yours_

Joy's turn He's very good for someone so quiet.

___Yo, now all these bitches wanna try and be my besty_  
_But I take a left and leave them hanging like a testi_  
_Trash talk to em then I put em in a hefty_  
_Running down the court I'm dunkin on em Lisa Leslie._  
_It's going down, basement, friday the 13th guess who's playing Jason_  
_Tuck yourself in you better hold on to your teddy_  
_It's nightmare on Elm street and guess who's playing Freddy_  
_(My chick bad)_  
_Chef cooking for me, they say my shoe game crazy_  
_The mental Asylum looking for me_  
_You a rookie to me_  
_I'm in dat wam bam purple Lam' damn bitch you been a fan._

_My chick bad_  
_My chick hood_  
_My chick do stuff dat ya chick wish she could_

_My chick bad  
My chick hood  
My chick do stuff dat ya chick wish she could_

_My chick bad, badder than yours_  
_My my chick bad, badder than yours_  
_My my my chick bad, badder than yours_

_And when we all alone I might just tip her  
__She slides down the pole like a certified stripper._

After I had waited so patiently, I asked the bar tender for a strawberry smoothie and dumpd it on his head.

"Now just leave me alone. That's why I left you in the first place."

"Bryce please come back. I love you, I miss you."

"Stop right there. If you had loved me you wouldn't have cheated on me! Now leave me alone."

"Fine, I don't need a cold hearted bitch like you anyway." Wait he did not just call me a cold hearted bitch. Oh he's gonna Pay. I took of my shoe but before I could hit him with it, sam slapped him.

"No one calls My friend a Bitch, nor a cold hearted one at that."

"Your just as bad as she is." This time i punched him and ran to our rserved room with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Bryce you in here?"

"Ya. . . um, come in." Kellan sat next to me followed by Joy and Sam.

"That bastard made me take of my shoes for nothing he couldn't even fight after you ran off."

"He never could, He's weaker than Brennan."

"Hahaha, that's weak." That partially cheered me up, until chad came in. Kellan stood up in front of me.

"You made her cry you bastard."

"It's not my fault she can't handle being told the truth."

"I wouldn't talk you pussy, The only reason we didn't beat your ass is because you can't fight back and we don't want to get kicked out." I screeched

"What?"

"You heard me." I got up and went and punched him in the gut, then kicked him in the nuts and broke his nose. All in about ten seconds.

"You bitch!"

"Say it again and I'll make sure you can't pee strait if even at all." I Groweld. Just then he jumped me and pinned me to the ground.

**Cliffy haha. If you want to know what happens you have to review.**


	11. Payback's A Bitch

**Ya so I haven't updated cause well... I have no excuse but here it is hope you like it.**

Bryce POV

This is fucking great. I'm currently pinned under my ex Chad, and he's about to learn what it's like to not have kids.

"I'll give you 'till two to get off of me." I try not to be violent. **(Yes I know that's a contradiction.)**

"Make me." Fine then, I tried.

"Screw you." And I kicked him as hard as I could. In retrospect bad idea, cause he just fell on me instead.

"Bitch."

"Now ur really not gonna pee straight!" I punched him in the gut and punched him inthe face. Then I rolled him off me. I now had my foot on his crotch.

"I'm not kidding, I'll crsh them."

"You're ... bluffing." He stammered.

"Dude you should know. Stop while you're ahaed so I can kick ur ass." Kellan forewarned.

"You wanna go." I put more weight on my foot.

"Okay just get her off me! Please." Pussy.

"You're such a pussy. You can't even fight." oops soooo close to getting rid of him.

"Is that so?." He grabbed my foot and flipped me. In an instant Kellan was behind me and Joy and Sam sat on him.

"Thanks."

"Tell your friends to get off of me."

"Only if you promise to leave me alone."

"Fine."

"Sam Joy please get up."

"Really? Okay if you insist."

I wispered to Kellan "Watch him I dont trust him."

"Well I guess I'll be going... but first."

he turned to me and kissed me.

"I dont think so!" Kellan grabbed his shirt and the back of his jeans and carried him out to the parking lot.

"What part of leave her alone don't you get? Get lost." We all went to the bar and took Tequilla shots. We were smashed and had to call Kellans driver.

"You know I love you." I said to Kellan.

"Really? I had no clue. Elaborate."

"Well your smart, talented, hot, sweet, adorable oh and did I mention How HOT you are."

"I think you covered that." OH man I'm drunk. Cause I just giggled. I never giglge!

"Did you just giggle?"

"Oops you caught me."

"No your giggle's cute."

"Really?

"Yeah I like it." Awww. I really want to kiss him.

"Then Kiss me."

"How'd you-"

"You spoke your thoughts again."

"Oh so then where were we?"

"Here" then he kissed me. My head was spinning but unfortunately it was from the alcohol. I had to pull away just as we pulled up to the house.

"Wait where are you"

"Don't follow me!" I ran in and to the bathroom. I barfed my guts out.

"You should have told me."

"Go away I-" I barfed again "Don't want you to see this."

"Too late." ugh I hate this. Then Kellan had come back. I didnt even know he left.

"Drink this."

"What is it.

"Gingerale and clubsoda with Alkaseltzer."

"Okay?..."

"Just trust me."

"Fine" I drank it as qwick as i could. And sure enough my stomach settled.

"wow that's some awesome drink."

"Yup yup, I randomely made it one day."

"Cool, but I think it's time for bed."

"I'm up for that." Damn it I giggled again.

"I love that giggle." Now I'm blushing.

We went to bed and the next thing I knew I woke up to screaming coming from Sam's room. I jumped out of bed and ran to her room. I ran in to find...

**Haha Cliffy. R&R so i write more.**


	12. The Rober's True Identity

**Well this is the next chapie. I'll try to keep updateing a lot now that it's summer so ya.**

Bryce POV

I ran in to find Chad. He had a gun in his hand and Had Sam In his grip.

"Chad! What are you doing."

"What I should have done the first time." What does he mean. Then I noticed a scar on his neck. No it can't be. He's the rober from before. I can't handle this.

"You're not gonna get away with it. You're the one who robbed our appartment. Do you have any Idea what that put me through!"

"Hopefuly the same pain I went through when you left me."

"Not even close way worse. I was afraid to go to my own home. I didn't have any valuables left. My moms pictures and jewelery. My Dad's watch and glasses. all of that was ruined! Now all I have left of my dad are memories, and soon those will be gone too!" I was crying now. I couldn't even look at him he disgusted me.

"Your a Dick. how could you do that to her." Kellan stepped in.

"The same way she left me."

"You cheated on her! that's nowhere near a fair exchange."

"What are you the god of judgement."

"No I'm her boyfriend, and if you loved her you should have known that the best way for you to get your pain across to her was to always remind her. Not take vengance! If you loved her you wouldn't have ruined those Items, that she held so dear!" knowing that I got up and walked right over to him and said with my voice low.

"I'm sory I caused you so much pain that you have to hurt others. I truely didn't mean it to be this bad. You deserve better. But you disgust me. Always trying to ge back at me. Go ahead and hurt me but let my friend go. Please" I look up at him and saw that he had turned away. I saw a small tear run down his cheek."

"I'm so sorry. I din't mean it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" He let Sam go. Me and Joy caught her.

Kellan called the cops while Chad sat on the floor apologizing over and over again.

I walked over to him and sat next to him.

"How could you stand being next to me."

"Practice. Look you can't go through life wanting revenge. You have to move on. Because revenge only causes more revenge."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. It's gonna be okay." I huged him until I felt his tension ease away.

The cops came a little while later. I filed a report and got a restraining order. I may be close to forgiving him, but I'm not stupid. Who knows when he might snap again.

**I know it's short but i'm running low on ideas. I know how I want to end the story but I'm having trouble getting there. R&R PLZ ;P**


	13. Fizzy As Hell

**Here's an update. My last update was suppost to be for this story but it fit better with the other one, so ya. Member if you reveiw you get cookies (::). now you already have one, So you must Reveiw.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kellan Lutz, yet. I do own Bryce Sam and Joy.

Bryce POV

The rest of the night, we stayed up and talked.

"Oh, remember that time Joy tried to be Emo?" I asked

"What! Joy tried to be Emo? I can't believe it." Kellan exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's true. She had a hrd time though." Sam laughed.

"Hey it's not my fault. Turns out you acctually have to cut yourself." We all laughed.

"You wimp. If you had acctually drawn blood, even by accident, I would have respected your efforts. But you didn't so I have to say: FAIL!"

"Whatever Bryce." she looked peeved, So I added flame to the fire.

"Seriously, I have more scars from fighting with Sam, Than you do from failed attempts." I showed both arms. This caught Kellan's attention.

"Daaaaaaammmmmmmnnnnnn. Violent much?" **(A/N sorry made him sound like a black teenage girl)** I don't know how he didn't notice before.

"Hey! Don't come between Sam and her food EVER! But touch my candy and you DIE" I gave him a feirce look, while ppointing my finger in his face. But it didn't last long because I started giggling.

"I couldn't say that wth a straight face. But seriously, touch my candy and there will be consequences. Right Sam."

"Ya dude, don't touch our stuff." We all laughed at Kellan's shocked/scarred face.

"Duely noted: don't touch your stuff." Kellan seriously looked horrified. I was laughing my ass off. Oh shit, no sleep was catching up with me. I started making a squeek noise (A/N Sam Joy you know what I mean)

"Hey Bryce, Bryce. Breath!" Joy said giggling.

"I . . . I . . . Can't . . . Ow! . . . Mommy make . . . It stop. Please!" I managed between fiots of laughter. While gripping my sides from pain.

"It's too late. She's to far gone to save. Just let her laugh it out."Sam stated.

"So I take it this happens a lot." Kellan asked.

"Ya, usually all of us are like this though. Looks like she calmed down." I was lying on the ground gripping my sides with tears streaming down my face. I was taking deep breaths.

"Hloy shit that hurt. Anyone want some soda?" I asked getting to my feet.

"no we'e good." Sam said.

"M-kay" I poured myslf some rootbeer. The fizziest soda known to man.

"OMG remember when we turned our friend bai?" Sam asked. Dammit, did she have to say that while I was drinking my Soda? Oh no, don't laugh Bryce. Damn too late. Ow! Soda came out of my nose.

"Shiiiiiiitttt!" It hurts.

"Fizzy bubbles are in my nose! They hurt like helllll!" My eyeswere watering from the pain. Sam and Joy were grossed out 'cause some spray hit them. Mean while Kellan was laughing his ass off.

"Shut up Kellan! It hurts!"

"Sorry, your face was just hilarious. All three of you.'

"I'd like to see how funny you think it is when the soda is coming out of your nose!"

"You're right it's not funny. I'm sorry.' He gave me his dimpled grin and I couldn't stay mad at him.

"Fine, you're forgiven, butyou're gonna pay for laughing at us."

"Yes, we tend to like revenge." Sam said evily. Kellan looked at her skeptically then decided she wasn't joking.

"Well, time for bed." Kellan stated, before running off to his room.

Sam POV

"Oh man we have him in the palm of our hands." I said

"yeah, but nothing life threatening." Bryce worried.

"Fine is there anything he's allergic to?" Joy asked.

"Not that I know of."

"Good now, hidding Kola would be too mean and Bryce you probably disaprove," I looked at her.

"Not as long as I get to stay with her and you guys keep in touch. You know, for me, it's a short trip to insanity, and being alone with only a dog to atlk to doesn't exactly help."

"Short trip! Bryce you're half-a-step away from us admitting you to an insaine asailum." Joy stated.

"Do I get one of those nice jackets that let me hug myself all day?" She asked hugging herself for extra effect.

"we'll even see if you can have a cool padded room." I said.

After that we all broke into laughter.

"So how are we gonna mess with Kellan?" Bryce asked. You'd think she woud be against this, considering it's her boyfriend.

"I say we mess with his head, like switch his food or something." I said

"Oh, we can mess with his workout equipment." Joy said.

"That's a great one Joy. I say we do both." Bryce said.

"Hey you need to contribute."

"'Kay fine. Ummm... we rearrange the house so only we can find what we need. Leaving him at a total loss."

"Perfect, first we rearrange, then mess with his gym and then switch his foods." I said.

"Perfect!" Joy and Bryce said in unicon. With that we went to bed. All of us were in Bryce's room, because that's where we happened to be and I was too tired to move.

**A/N So there you have it. I know it's short but I'm working on making longer chapters, so please be patient with me. Kk? Review!**


	14. Pranks Part 1

**I do not own Kellan Lutz Or the other Actors in this story. The rest of the characters are mine.**

Kellan POV

After I finally heard the maniacal laughter stop, I finally managed to fall asleep. I have a feeling something very bad is going to happen soon.

I woke up and found everything the way it was, but I didn't let my guard down.

"Mornin'!" Holy shit! Bryce scarred the shit out of me.

"Morning, how'd you sleep last night?" I said, trying to get a read of the smile on her face. But I came up empty handed.

"Good, hey I was gonna make omelets for breakfast but we don't have any eggs or veggies. Can you go get some please?" Oh so that's her plan, get me out of the house. I was gonna refuse but then she flashed the puppy dog eyes and a pout. I couldn't say no.  
"Sure no problem."

"Thank you!" She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off to her room. How'd I fall for that so easily? Oh ya, I love her.

Bryce POV

Yes, phase one complete. On to phase two: Rearrange the house. We had called Taylor and Alex over so they could help us move the heavy furniture. We had about 20 minutes, so we had to be quick.

Sam led the boys in moving the furniture while Joy and I rearranged the pantry. We were almost done when I got a call from Kellan.

"Hello."

"Hey I just left the store. I'll be there in about five minutes."

"Okay see you then." Then I hung up.

"You guys we only have five minutes, we have to get the boys out. We can do the rest." We shuffled the boys out the door after a few last minute touches.

Taylor POV

We were just finished helping the girls and were walking down the hall way, when we ran into Kellan. We had to stall him so the girls could finish the rest of the condo.

"Hey guys, what're you doing here?" Kellan asked.

"we just came to see if you were home, but the girls said you were out. So we decided we would come back later." I said.

"But now you're here." Alex added. We have to warn the girls.

Joy POV

I just got a text from Taylor.

_He's down the hall._

_-T_

Oh crap

_Stall him as long as you can_

_-J_

_Will do_

_-T_

"Bryce Sam move those chairs then go back to your rooms. Kellan's down the hall."

"Kay tell the boys it's clear to come back.' Sam said as she closed her door.

"Got it."

_Hey the coast is clear you can come back._

_-J o~x_

_K we're on our way._

_-T_

Kellan POV

"Hey, sorry but I have to get back. Bryce is gonna make omletts. You're welcome to come." I said.

"Sure, lead the way." Taylor said. Okay what's up. Before he didn't want me anywhere near the condo, but now he's willing to go. He knows something. I opened the door and headed for the kicthen, but not before I hit my shin on the entry way table.

"Ow! Since when was that there?" Seriously, I could have sworn that was farther back.

"What happened? I heard someone yell." Sam said comeing out of her room. Unsuccessfuly trying to hide a smile.

"Kellan just ran into a table." Alex said.

"Ya and it hurt like hell. I swear someone moved it." I said. Then I saw Bryce walk into the room.

"Oh kellan, Are you OK?" She asked.

"Ya I'm fine."

"Okay. I'll make breakfast and you can watch T.V." She took the groceries and went to the kitchen. I went to the living room and found everything rerranged.

"Dude where are you going? The t.v.'s over here." Taylor said. Okay so he was part of this. The question was how much was he a part of. We were sitting watching the game when Bryce called that breakfast was ready. We al filed into the kitchen. Bryce may not know how to cook a variety, but when she does cook it's amazing.

"These omletts rock!" Taylor said with a mouthful of food.

"I'm glad you like it. Eat up, I can always make more." So taylor happily ate three more.

**A/N Sorry this chpter sucks. I had an extreme case of writers block. R&R. Please, for cookies?**


	15. Meeting the Family

**A/N Sorry I have'nt updated I was just recently in Disneyland. The world of color show is a must see event. It is fliping amazing. Words cannot explain how awesome it is. Anyhoo... On with the story.**

Kellan POV

I went to take a shower befor we left on ur week long trip. This morning was very eventfull; Bryce, Sam and Joy decided to rearrange the house. Unfortunately that meant that everything in the house was moved to a different place. So when I went to take my shower I couldn't find anything.

"Bryce, Where are the towels?" I called from the bathroom.

"Under the sink!" She called back

"Thank you." I dried off, got dressed and went to pack my things. We were going to go visit the girls parents in Reno. Taylor and Alex were coming too. Seing as how they were dating Joy and Sam. So we were leaving in about an hour and would fly to Reno.

"Hey Kellan We're all packed." Joy said.

"Okay great. I'll just call Jackson to remind him to come feed Kola." I had asked Jackson Rathbone to come watch Kola while we were gone. He Agreed no problem. I would have brought Kola with us, but Bryce's dogs aren't dog friendly.

After I called jackson, we headed out to the airport. It was better to get there early so we could grab a snack. We got our tickests and Bryce wasn't very happy with me.

"You bought first class tickets? You don't need to spend that kind of money on me." She said.

"I know i don't need to but I want to. And this way we can sit in pairs." I said.

"I'm in!" Sam said.

"Me too!" Joy added.

"Fine you win." Bryce said. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That's why I love you." I whispered.

"Ya ya. Come on let get to our terminal."

Bryce POV

We had gotten on the plaine, and not too long after Sam and Joy fell asleep. They looked so cute. Sam had her head rested on a surprised Alex's arm. And Joy had done the same, except Taylor had his sleeping head rested on hers.

"Kellan look." I whispered as I pointed to the pairs.

"Huh, I guess first class was a good choice wasn't it?" Smartass, but he's my smartass.

"Whatever. You're just trying to soften me up before meeting my mom."

" I don't think that's needed. You're plenty soft enough."

"Good cause it so happens that one of my brothers is home. And he won't be as soft and loving a me."

"I'm sure I can handle it." He said as he cracked my favorite cheeky grin.

"We'll see." Then I gave him a peck on the lips.

* * *

The drive to my house was very quiet. We had, well Kellan had, called a limo for us. We were all going to stay at my house this week. We just pulled up to the house, and I saw that both of my brothers cars were in the drive way.

"Hey guys, can you get the bags" This way Sam Joy and I can soften the blow from my family. I walked in and said,

"We're Home!" In came my mom.

"Oh Bryce! I haven't seen you in ages."

"Mom it's been three months."

"Yes and that's too long. I see you brought Sam and Joy too."

"Yup, how've you been Mrs. Sampson?"

"I'm fine. Acctually I'll gett the boys to go get your luggage."

"It's okay I need to talk to them. We already have someon brining in our bags." I walked past my mom and into the house to find my brothers.

"Matt! Greg! Where are you?"

"In here!" I went into the kitchen and sure enough there they were eating.

"Hey, how you been kiddo?"

" Fine and I'm not a kid anymore, Greg."

"Whatever. So where are our bags?"

"Someone's bringing them in. And that someone happens to be my boyfriend."

"Hold on a second. No I have to meet him to have that decided." Matt said.

"Please be nice, You might scare him away. I acctually like him you know." I said pleadingly.

"Ya, ya. So where is he?" Matt said.

"I told you he was bringing stuff in." I said walking into the living room to find all three guys.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why are there three?" Greg asked.

"Relax Sam and Joy are here their boyfriends too."

"That's Taylor Lautner, Joy's boyfriend. And that's Alex Pettyfer, Sam's boyfriend." Each of the boys gave a wave. I waked over to Kellan

"And this is my boyfriend."

"Hi, I'm Kellan Lutz." He said as he stuck his hand out.

"I'm Matt." he said as he put Kellan's hand in a death grip, but Kellan held his own.

"And I'm Greg. Nice to meet you." He said taking his hand from Matt's Greg was nicer to poor Kellan. Then my mom came up behind me.

"you caught yourself a good one. I bet he has a lot of energy." Agk. No, no, no, no, no, no!

"Ewww, Mom we are not having this conversation!"

"Fine I'll get it out of him."

"Oh no. Please don't. I'll let you take otu baby pictures. But please don't play that card."

"Okay I'll be good. But I'm not responsible for what I say while drunk." Damn her and her Hot Damn.

"Fine." I gave up because I had to save Kellan from my brothers' wrath.

"Ya, so. Hey I'm stealing my broyfriend for a minute." I said, taking Kellan outside.

"I'm so sorry. My brothers are so dorky and over protective."

"No it's okay. I understand why they're overprotective. You're the baby sister. It happens."

"Ya but they take it too far. Like when they found out I had a crush on a boy in my class. Who by the way looked older than he was. Matt nearly had a brain annurism. Or the time I danced with a boy in my class at a school dance. I was gonna tell Matt until he threatend to kill the guy I danced with."

"Really, Bryce, It's fine I totally get it." I just really needed to hug him. This was going to be a long week. I was hugging Kellan when Matt came out.

"Hey no PDA!"

"Matt a hug doesn't count!" I yelled at him

"It does as long as I'm around!" He called back.

"One minute." I whispered to Kellan.

"You wanna Go!" I yelled at Matt

"Bring it. I am A marine." He came down to the yard. I took off my shoes and had him pinned in one minute.

"I win!"

"You cheated! Rematch."

"Fine." We went again and yet again I had him pinned.

"Soup's On!" Mom Yelled out the door.

"I totally beat you." I said on our way into the house.

"No!" He yelled.

"Kellan what do you think." I asked for him to back me up.

"I think he could have had you with more time."

"Hey who's side are you on!"

"The side that won't kick my ass." Kellan said as Matt laughed.

"Good answer." Well at least he's impressing Matt.

"So mom, what's for dinner?" I asked as we walked in the door.

"Grilled salmon, veggies and maccaroni salad."

"Score your dinners are always the best." Joy said.

"Suck up." I said.

"And she can be as long as she wants." My mom interjected.

"You just like the compliments."

"So what if I do?" Okay fine. She wns.

"Whatever lets eat." Matt said.

"Boys help yourselves." Mom said

"Ladies first." Taylor replyed. And with that I said.

"That's right so Matt go ahead Ladies first. You too Greg."

"Bryce." Mom warned.

"Oh come on mom it was a joke. I'll be good as long as they are." I said giving them the look that every woman should master.

"Hey we're perfect angels." Greg said.

"Yeah and I'm Edward Scissor Hands."

"That's enough now eat your dinner." With the look from mom we shut up. we ate in silence for a while until mom spoke up.

"So what do you boys do?" Really mom you need to get out more.

"We're actors." Alex said.

"Yeah mom. Kellan was in the nightmare on Elm street. Taylor was in Valentines Day. And Alex was in Beastly."

"Sorry I haven't seen any of those movies." Wow.

"Well I recognized Kellan at first." Greg said. Thank you Finally.

"How did it feel to be the first one dead in the movie?" Greg you're back on the watch list.

"There was a lot less pressure on me because I wasn't in the movie as long." Very proffesional Answer.

"Interesting." Was Greg's only answer.

"yeah gre is in the movie industy as well. He does vissual effects."

"That sounds like a lot of work." Kellan said.

"It is but at least I'm doing what I love."

"That's always good."

'So what are your plans for tomarrow?" Mom asked.

"Sam and Joy are taking Alex and Taylor to meet their parents. So I figured we would go see a movie or something. Basically go with the flow." I said.

"Mrs. Sampson, You don't mind that we stay here do you? My mom doesn't have any room because y sisters are home." Sam said.

"Of course, but we wil have another guest tomarow." That's right Matt'e grumeman is staying here. Well one of them. I have to go get my dress.

"That's right. When does Anthony's plaine land?" I asked.

"Aroun three. He'll sleep in the office with Matt. Greg will you sleep on the couch?"

"Thank you. Then Bryce All of you can sleep in your room because it's big enough. No funny buisness.'

"don't worry mom. Sam Joy and I can easily fit in my bed, And the boys will sleep on the ground." Of course it's not gonna happen like that and she knows that, but she feels better having I said it that way.

"Good. Bryce can ou help me clean up?"

"Sure." I said but Kellan jumped in.

"Oh no, I can clean it up." He opened the can of worms that most definatly is supposed to stay closed.

"Really Kellan it's fine. we got it." I said. "Seriously on't fight it. It will get ugly." I whispered to him.

"Okay if you say so."

"Thank you. Why don't yo guys gow watch tv." I suggested.

"Sure." Kellan gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"PDA!" Matt yelled. Oh come on~n! At least it was PG. We haven't acctually kissed since we got here.

"Just go we need to clean up." I said.

Jackson POV

I had to go over and feed Kola. Kellan had given me a spare key and as soon as I opened the door and walked in I hit a table.

"Ow shit!" I yelled. As I limnped to the pantry Kola came out of Kellan's room.

"Hey Kola. Want some food?" She down at her bowl. I opened the pantry and couldn't find the dog food anywhere. So i called kellan after a few minutes of searching.

"Hello?"

"Hey dude. Where the hell is the dog food?"

**A/N So I was gonna make this chapter a second to the pranks but decided against it. So now you've read it. R&R**

**(_ _ll) Click below or face the wrath of the wierd symbol.**


End file.
